jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Wiktoria85/Jak wytresować smoka
'Prolog ' Wyspa Dark. Jakies 30 dni na północ od beznadziei i rzut beretem od zamarzniesz na smierć. Taki równoleżnik, gdzie wszystko równo leży. Z wyjątkiem mojej osady , która stoi. Od ósmych pokoleń zresztą , a wszystkie domy są nowe. Mamy tu ryby , owce i malownicze zachody słońca. Jedynym problemem są u nas szkodniki. Gdzie indziej sa to myszy, względnie jakies robaki. A my mamy ... smoki. Nazywam sie Anita , wiem super imię . Rodzice nazwali mnie tak z powodu mojej wyglądu. A jak wyglądam? Jestem szczupła z żółtymi włosami , niebieskikmi oczami i znamię smoka na dłoni. Jedynym słowem nie przypominam wikinga. Koleżanki z mojego rocznika wysmiewają się ze mnie , zresztą każdy na wyspie uważa mnie za zero. No dobrze dosyć o mnie. 'Rozdział 1' Nagle za moimi plecami rozległ się huk. A no tak zapomniałam powiedzieć trwa walka ze smokami. Szybko wybiegłam z domu moim celem była kuźnia. Ludzie krzyczeli żebym się chowała , bo znając mnie co znowu narozrabiam , lecz ja jak to ja , nie słuchałam ich. Widziałam już kuźnie i Henryk , który cos robił. Kiedy nagle cos capnęło mnie za ramiona. Spojrzałam do góry smok , granatowy jak niebo , trzymał mnie mocno swoimi łapami. Byłam przerażona . Zdążyłam zobaczyć jeszcze mojej mamy z przerażoną twarzą poczym najprawdopodobnie zemdlałam. Gdy sie obudziłam wschodziło słońce . Rozejrzałam się byłam na jakiejs wyspie przede mną paliło sie ognisko , obok niego leżał granatowy smok , który spał . Zaras smok! Zerwałam się na równe nogi. Upadłam przewracając się o kamień czym zrobiłam chałas. Podniosłam sie powoli po czym spojrzałam na smoka . Nie spał , przyglądał mi się niebieskimi oczami. Przyglądalismy sie na siebie dłuższą chwile. Gdyby nie to ,że byłam głodna. Odwróciłam się na pięcie i pomaszerowałam na przód. Wadersmok ruszył za mną . Szlismy chwilę. i nie wytrzymałam . Po chwili odwróciłam się strone smoka nic mnie nie obchodził to ,że zginę. -Czego ode mnie chcesz! Co ! Po co mnie tu przyniesłes !? - mówiłam jednoczesnie z rozpaczą i złoscią. Wadersmok popatrzył się na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym nie twoja sprawa i nie krzycz tak. -Ach tak! Nie moja ! Bo niby to nie ja zostałam porwana przez pomiot burzy ! Jasne! Wszystko rozumiem! - patrzyłam się przez krótki czas na smoka . Tylko stał i się na mnie patrzył. Odwróciłam się mamrącząć cos pod nosem. Po jakis 1 godzinie znalazłam jedzenie i wróciłam z nim na plaże. Ognisko jeszcze sie paliło , przynajmniej to mam z głowy . Z cichym westchnięciem usiadłam i zacząłam smażyć rybę. Smok położył sie na przeciwko mnie , z drugiej strony ogniska i patrzył się na mnie. Starałam się go unikać , lecz marnie mi to wychodziło . Z kolacji zostało mi kilka ryb, których nie będę już jadła. Spojrzałam na smoka , nadal na mnie patrzył. Wziąłam jedną z ryb do ręki , wstałam i niepewnie podszedłam do smoka. - Chczesz? - zapytałam się . Smok spojrzał na mnie niepewnie poczym podniósł się i wyciągnął lekko szyję w moim kierunku. - Hej wader.. - nie zdożyłam dokączyć , ponieważ zęby smoka szybko capnął rybę. -...smok- Dałam smokowi jeszcze kilka ryb. Po czym niepewnie wyciągnełam ręke przed siebie z zamiarem dotknięcia Wadersmoka . Smok jakby wiedząc co zamierzam zrobić zawarczył i odszedł. Usiadłam na kamieniu , wziąłam do reki patyk i zacząłam rysować smoka. Po chwili poczułam na plecach oddech smoka , później trzask. Marszcząc brwi odwróciłam się zobaczyłam jak smok próbuje mnie nasladować. Rysował , stanełam na kamień ,na którym wczesniej siedziałam. Patrzyłam się co rysuję ? Po skończonej pracy smok usiadł , a ja byłam pod wrażeniem . Zrobiłam kilka kroków na przód. Drgnąłam i podniosłam noge , przestał , po paru sekundach zorięntowałam sie ,że przez przypadek stanąłam na linii , którą narysował . Jeszcze raz postanowiłam tam noge , zawarczał, powtórzyłam to jakies 3 razy poczym postanowiłam stopę juz tak żeby nie stac na linii. Smok się usmiechnął . Zacząłam przechodzić pomiedzy liniami uważając żeby nie stanąć na jedną z nich. Skączyłam i poczułam na kraku oddech smoka odskoczyłam jak opażona od niej. Patrzył na mnie tymi niebieskimi oczami . Postanowiłam zaryzykować wyciągnąłam przed siebie rękę. Smok zawarczał , mometalnie ją cofnęłam. Spusciłam głowe i spróbowałam jeszcze raz , byłam pewna ,że znowu usłysze warczenie. Nagle poczułam pod rękę skórę smoka. Powoli podniosłam głowe do góry , jednak nie zdawało mi się! Pozwolił się dotknąć , lecz chwila nie trwała długo . Po chwili odskczył ode mnie i poszedł połozyć się przy ognisku. Stałam tak jeszcze kilka sekund po czym usiadłam przy ognisku. Spojrzałam na smoka , leżał i patrzył na mnie. -hmmm........ jak ci dać na imię co? zapytałam sie go , lecz odpowiedzi nie uzyskałam. Za to smok ziewną. - Chwila ! Nazwę cię ............. Jak myslicie jak nazwie swojego smoka . Możecie podac przykłady jak by nazwała smoka . Pamiętajcie o tym ,że ten smok jest Wadersmokiem. Ta którą uda się mnie przekonac jak będzie miał na imię bedzie miał/a dedykacje ode mnie Powodzenia Czesć wszystkim tu brat Wiktorii. Niestety siostra zachorowała , wiec narazie ja ja zastępuję przy opowiadaniu. Ja i siostra postanowilismy ,że wygrała ten konkurs Julia 001. Wielki brawa dla niej za przekonanie mnie i siostre do nazwy wadersmoka . Tez miałem taki sam pomysł o imioniu Piorun. Dobra nie przedłużajmy dalej to zaczniemy. 'Rozdział 2' Nagle smok strzelił obok mnie piorunem. NIe wiedziałam ,że miota piorunami. Postanowiłam nazwe cię Piorun. Smok radosnie zawarczał. Mineło 3 lata. Siedziłam sobie przy stole , przepisując stare i dosć zniszczo notatki nowej ksiegi . Piorun siedział zaraz przy mnie przyglądając się temu co robię. Zawsze zastanawiałam się dlaczego wikingowie zabijają smoki. Bo nimy zabieraja pożywienia , ale to musi być ta alfa , która niedawno odkryłam z Piorunem . tak bardzo się mylą , ale mniejsza o to , we troje , mieszkamy sobie na wyspie , o której nikt niewie , oczywiscie , a jakze by inaczej. Wyspa ta nazywa .... W sumie to niewiem jak sie nazywa , w notatkach nic nie znalazłam o jej nazwie , a ja nie mam zbytnio pomysłów jak ja nazwać , wiec na razie pozostanie bez nazwy. A no własnie zapomniałam wam powiedzieć o tym ,że oswoiłam nocna furię . Nazwałam ją Gwiazdą. - Jeszcze trochę i cała ksiega bedzie zapisana! Troche sie sciemnia. Gwiazda , zapalisz ?- wskazałam na lampe stojącą na stole. -wrrrrauuu ( Jasne) - powiedziała i strzeliła plazmą na lampa się zapaliła. - Dzięki ,mała. Zaraz powinnismy isć sprawdzić co ze smokami na wyspie. Będąc strażniczką Smoków rozumiem mowę smoków i muszę dbac o bezpieczenstwo , za to , one dbają o mnie. - Dobra , połowa księgi zapisana- powiedziałam , po czym wstałam odłozyć księgę i notatki do specjalnej skrzyni. - Lecimy na patrol ! Wyszlismy z naszego domku , po czym wsiadłam na Pioruna latalismy dookoła wyspy. Zauważyłam oddalającą statek Viga . Co mnie zdziwił ,bo nad nimi byli smoki gronkiel , koszmar ponocnik , smiertnik zębacz , zbiczastrzał i nocna furia. Zaras to nie możliwe druga nocna furia ! - byłam zachwycona ,że znalezlismy dugą nocną furię. Wiem ,że jest krótki rozdział ,ale następny będzie dłuższy. PRZECZYTAJCIE JEST TO WAŻNE Moja starsza siostra miała wypadek. Przez chłopca ,który był pod plywem alkoholu. Miał 17 lat. Potrącił moją siostrę przez co jest szpitalu walczyła dzielnie moja siostra. Wygrała moja siostra przeżyła ,ale jak usłyszała o mnie,że ja potrzebuje koniecznie nerke. Powiedziła dla lekarza ,że chce oddać nerke dla mnie. Rodzice zgodzili się. Po 5 godzinach. Badanie były zrobione i tak dalej. Była operacja udało się nerka pasuje. Ale po operacji mojej siostrze pogorszył sie stan . Był kretyczny. Lekarze cos mówili o komplikacje . Niestety po 30 minutach juz nie żyła. Oddała mi nerke przez co umarła. Dzięki mojej siostrze żyje. Za to jej dziękuje całym sercem. :( ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Nie wiedziałem ,że moja siostra skąds brała te fragmenty opowiadania . Przepraszam za nią chociaż to mogę zrobić. 'Pewnie myslicie ,że ja żartuje , a ja nie mam co sie smiać .To była prawdziwa historia. Te opowiadanie nie bedzie kontunowane. Przeczytałem te wasze komentarze. Teraz prosze o wyruzumiałosc . ' 'SPOCZYWAJ W POKOJU MOJA NAJKOCHANIEJSZA SIOSTRA ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach